Oppressor Mk II
|related = Oppressor Deluxo |makeyear = |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is riding an Oppressor Mk II. |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Oppressor (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelname = oppressor2 |handlingname = OPPRESSOR2 |textlabelname = OPPRESSOR2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 39 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Oppressor Mk II is a custom hoverbike featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on July 14th, 2018, during the The Black Madonna Residency Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor Mk II appears as an upgraded version of the Oppressor, essentially replacing the wheels for the ability to hover, featuring wings that extend when in flight mode and prop stands to land. The main body itself is the same as the Oppressor, featuring the same front fairing, seat and tail, while the lower side features a large turbine engine resembling that of a from the movie and sharing some resemblances from the BMW hover bike concept. Along with that are four vectoring nozzles, which, unlike those from the Hydra, tilt automatically when stationary or flying at full speed. It also retains the rocket booster mounted on the rear. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Oppressor Mk II has the ability to both hover above ground and fly, similar to the Deluxo, as well as operate a large rocket boost reused from the original Oppressor. *Above ground, the vehicle handles like a normal motorbike. Its maximum speed is about 130 mph. The rocket boost has little to no effect while on top speed, but helps significantly to gain speed as it alone is capable to boost the vehicle to 135 mph for a short time. *Above water, the vehicle handles like a hovercraft. It is faster than any boat and capable of doing tighter corners than even a Seashark. Even severe weather with huge waves has no effect on handling, but the player needs to be cautious not to dive into the water, as this instantly wrecks the vehicle. *To start flying, the player simply needs to pull up the stick. The wings automatically unfold upon reaching about 3 ft height, similarly to a Deluxo in hover mode. There is no need to toggle a flying mode like on the original Oppressor. While flying, the vehicle's top speed is limited to about 110 mph but the rocket boost is not limited so it has much more effect. When stopped while flying, the vehicle stays put for a few seconds and then slowly starts descending like a helicopter. Note that by pressing the handbrake button, the vehicle's wings will retract and rapidly decreases altitude, being a faster way to get down to the ground/sea level without having to move around and tilting downward. ;Ability The rocket boost is relatively short and operates for less than a second. To replenish the boost, the player simply needs to let go of the accelerator; however, maintaining speed will slow down the recharge. This can be done while hovering above ground or water or by stopping while in midair, but the player needs to be cautious when on the ground, as countermeasures do not function unless the player is in mid-air. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the vehicle for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops fewer flares from around the rear of the vehicle, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the vehicle. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry The Oppressor Mk II features a set of weapons operated by the driver, which can be changed through customization: *With the stock weapon option, the bike features two front machine guns coming from either side of the fairing, next to the headlight, which behaves similarly to those found on many land vehicles. Aiming is a bit tricky and firepower is the same as most mounted machine guns, so it is mostly recommended for on-foot targets. *With the explosive machine gun option, the bike features two explosive guns, which behaves like the 30mm explosive cannons from vehicles like the Valkyrie and the RM-10 Bombushka. These have a slow fire-rate and a relatively short range, which may make players an easy target when attacking, *With the missile option, the vehicle features four rocket launchers, which are able to destroy unarmored vehicles easily, although they have limited ammo (about 20 rockets). These missiles are the same type used on the Stromberg, having much better homing performance and range than missiles fired from most other attack vehicles or the Homing Launcher, making them nearly impossible to avoid unless at a very tight angle compared with your target. However, they are still not quite sufficient for fully destroying the strongest vehicles within the ammo limit, such as a fully armored Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. Its low vertical attack angles mean it will remain vulnerable to small arms and mounted weapons fire that typically can aim at least 45 degrees up. This also complicates manual aiming when lock-on is disabled. As a result, it is a poor choice when fighting heavily armored vehicles and other players on foot, since it will always make the operator vulnerable, especially when the target is already impossible to take down in a short amount of time, giving them chances to return fire. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Oppressor Mk II can only be modified at a specialized workshop inside a Terrorbyte. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via Research in the Bunker property. When purchased, the Oppressor Mk II comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online PegassiOppressorMkII-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Advertisement. BlueTartanLiveryforOppresorMkII-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Oppressor Mk II with the "Blue Tartan" livery. SantoCapraCoinsLivery-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Menacer and the Oppressor Mk II with the "Santo Capra Coins" livery. Oppressor2-GTAO-ExplosiveMG-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Explosive MG. Oppressor2-GTAO-HomingMissiles-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Homing Missiles. Warstock-GTAO-OppressorMkII.png|The Oppressor Mk II on Warstock Cache & Carry. OppressorMkII-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Oppressor Mk II on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,890,250 or for $2,925,000 after purchase of a Terrorbyte and completing 5 Client Jobs. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If positioned correctly, the Oppressor Mk II has the ability to hover upside down on a ceiling. *Though it is able to enter a Bunker, the player may not be able to drive it around the interior. Attempting to do so may force them to exit the Bunker, likely due to the bike's hovering nature. *Unlike the Deluxo, the player is automatically given a Parachute when getting on the bike. *If the player tries to fly the Oppressor Mk II above the highest flight level, the engine shuts off and the bike starts falling. The engine will be automatically restarted when the bike falls below the height limit. *If the player tries to drive the Oppressor Mk II outside of the map by floating onto the ocean, the bike dismounts the player and they immediately die once they land in the water. *The default radio station of the Oppressor Mk II is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *After the The Diamond Casino Heist update, the player is now given a cooldown time of 5 minutes if spawning the bike either as an MC President or an associate. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When deploying or retracting wings, the hitboxes of the Oppressor Mk II would extend below the vehicle causing any objects or NPCs to be hit by the adjusted hitbox but allows certain collectible items to be collected on hard to reach places. A noticeable example is done when doing Ramped Up. *Originally, the Oppressor Mk II was able to travel at unintended speeds (reaching at the maximum speed of 180+ mph), in a similar fashion to the pre-patch Deluxo. The player simply needed to hold the bike in reverse, then pitch the bike up and down on regular intervals. This was patched in the following update, Arena War.Rockstar Support: GTAV Title Update 1.46 Notes (PS4/Xbox One/PC): *Sometimes after firing the missiles several times, the Oppressor Mk II will stop firing missiles and not respond to the player's actions at all. *After the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, the user of the Oppressor Mk II cannot be locked on from the front by autoaim from players on the ground. Locking on to the sides and back still works normally, however. This was fixed in the The Diamond Casino Heist update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Motorcycles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online